


A Love Note in a Bouquet

by hopelocklet



Series: 12 Days Of (Drarry) Christmas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Florist Harry, Fluff, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Harry, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelocklet/pseuds/hopelocklet
Summary: Draco needs lots of flower arrangements to send to his patients at St Mungo’s for Christmas and Harry is a florist.





	A Love Note in a Bouquet

Harry immediately brightened when the bell of his flower shop store rang out a clear, crisp sound. It was December, and everyone was looking for presents for their loved ones, but it seemed that no one thought of flowers. No one, that is, except for Draco Malfoy.

“Potter,” Draco greeted him once he entered the shop and walked to the counter. 

“Healer Malfoy,” returned Harry. “Good to see you. Personalized bouquets for your patients again this year?”

“Yes, Potter. Same as last year, and the year before that, and the year before that.” Draco smirked when he saw Harry roll his eyes. “Get out your parchment, Potter. This year there’s eight patients.”

Harry grinned lazily and pulled out his notepad and pen from under the counter, his smile growing infinitesimally when Draco grimaced at the sight of the Muggle objects. “Who’s first?”

Draco abandoned his grimace and smiled easily as he thought of his recovering patients. “Jezebel Lantern. She’s eight and wants to be a singer when she grows up. She’s been in St. Mungo’s for three months now with an undiagnosed curse that makes her accidental magic hurt her internal organs.”

Harry frowned. “That’s too bad. But I think I know just the thing to cheer her up. Singing Bluebells. They play any song that the recipient wants to hear.”

Draco smiled fondly at Harry as he watched him jot down a few notes. “That’s a great idea, Potter.”

“I’m sorry, was that a compliment?” 

“Did I mention that it’s probably the first great idea you’ve ever had?”

“Ah, there’s the insult.”

…

“Yes, daisies will be perfect for Ernie,” Harry said as he scribbled down “daisies” on his notepad. “That’s the last one, isn’t it?” Harry tried to hide that he didn’t want Draco to leave so soon.

“Not quite,” Draco said, and Harry’s head jerked up in surprise.

“Really? Who’re they for?”

“Someone special,” Draco answered, and by the way his eyes sparkled when he said that, Harry knew that Draco was talking about someone he was interested in. Romantically. Harry fought to keep his smile in place even as he felt his heart break.

“Oh?”

“Yes. I want to get them the most expensive, most beautiful, most romantic flower arrangement you have.”   
Harry didn’t respond, just filled out an order form and tried to look as indifferent as possible. “Any message on the bouquet?”

“Here, let me fill that part out on my own.” Draco held his hands out for the form and Harry reluctantly passed it over. When Draco gave it back to him, he frowned.

“You wrote all the information in invisible ink.”

“So? The owl will still know where to go. Besides, it’s hard to be a secret admirer when someone knows the secret.” 

“C’mon, Malfoy. Who would I tell?”

“Nice try, Potter.”

Harry sighed. “So this is to be delivered on Christmas like the others?”

Draco nodded. “Thank you, Potter. The flowers mean a lot to my patients. Some of them don't have anyone else that gives them gifts.”

“This is my job. You're the one who actually takes time out of your day to order personal bouquets for all your patients. It's honestly amazing how much you care about them.”

Draco smiled shyly and blushed, filling Harry's stomach with butterflies.

“It's not that amazing,” Draco said. Harry was about to argue when Draco added, “Anyways, Happy Christmas, Potter.”

…

It was not a Happy Christmas for Harry when he woke up at six in the morning to the sound of incessant tapping on his window.

“Fuck! Okay, okay, I’m coming,” Harry grumbled, half-asleep, as he made his way to the window.

Harry was wide awake when he realized the two owls outside his window were carrying a magnificent bouquet. He hurriedly opened the window to let the owls in and watched in awe as they placed the bouquet on his bedside table. In a moment the owls were gone and Harry was left alone with a bouquet he had designed himself. Harry approached the bouquet warily, as if he were afraid to find that it was only an illusion, and read the message card carefully at least three times over.

_ Dear Potter,  _

_ You really are more dense than I thought. Right now I’m standing in your flower shop and you have no clue that the flowers I’ve just ordered are for you. I’ve been crushing on you for years, you utter moron, and I’ve now realized that the only way you’ll notice how head over heels I am if I do some grand romantic gesture. So here it is, Potter. _

_ -D.M. _

Harry threw on a coat and some shoes, headed out his bedroom door, and clumsily took a handful of Floo powder off a jar on the bookcase in his lounge as he read the note a fourth time. He pushed the note into his pocket and ignored his nerves as he entered his Floo and pronounced, “St. Mungo’s.”

St. Mungo’s was startlingly quiet when Harry arrived, not the usual bustling place Harry was used to. A nice Mediwizard greeted him at the front desk in the lobby.

“Mr. Potter, here to see Healer Malfoy again?”

“Yes,” Harry said, slightly surprised that he had visited Draco enough at work that the Mediwizard would assume that was what he was doing today.

“Luckily for you, Malfoy has a scheduled break in five minutes. You can wait here or in the cafeteria and I’ll let him know where you are.”

“I’ll just head to the cafeteria,” Harry said. He smiled at the Mediwizard and headed down the hallway to the cafeteria, but once he was out of sight of the Mediwizard he found a staircase and bolted up to the fourth floor.

He found Draco just exiting one of his patient’s rooms. Draco was smiling slightly as he made some marks on a chart. Just the sight of him made Harry’s heart fill with joy.

“Malfoy!” Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

Draco’s head jerked up and his little smile grew into a full one. “Potter. Jezebel loved your bluebells.”

Harry grinned and walked closer to Draco. “I’m glad. I know someone else who loved their flowers from you as well.”   
Draco’s face turned red, but he stayed smiling. “Really? Who?”

“Me.” 

Harry suddenly couldn’t wait any longer and took Draco’s face in his hands before kissing him passionately.

When they broke apart moments later, Draco was out of breath.

“Thank you,” Harry said.

“You’re welcome. Happy Christmas, Potter.”

“Happy Christmas.”


End file.
